Fire Burned Out
Hi! Lilypaw here with mah FIRST FANFIC! DuskClan Leader: Spottedstar: Pale ginger she-cat with yellow dapples Deputy: Nightshadow: Dark grey tabby she-cat with black spots Medicine cats: Raggedtail: Ragged-furred silver tom APPRENTICE, MOSSYPAW Warriors: Featherfoot: Silver she-cat with grey hairs around her muzzle Moonslash: Pale grey tabby tom Spashpelt: Tortoiseshell tabby she-cat Robinflight: Brown tom with a russet chest Honeygaze: Calico she-cat with large, round golden eyes Leafbranch: Brown tabby tom Harefur: Snow-white tom with brown splotches Snowypelt: Snow-white she-cat APPRENTICE, FLINTPAW Runningstream: Grey tabby she-cat Smokeheart: Pale grey tom APPRENTICE, GREYPAW Heatshimmer: Pale grey she-cat Vinefeather: Tawny brown tom with a black stripe down his back APPRENTICE, MOONPAW Jayfur: Tawny brown tom with a white tail-tip APPRENTICE, FOXPAW Firespark: Dark ginger tabby she-cat Coyoteshadow: Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes, green eyes and scarred ears. Sprucebreeze: Chocolate brown she-cat with amber eyes APPRENTICE, GINGERPAW Darknight: Dark grey tabby tom Queens/kits: Lilyshine: White she-cat with yellow dapples Ashkit: Grey she-cat with a black splotch over her eye and ear Sunkit: White she-cat with yellow dapples Barkkit: Brown mottled tabby tom Marigoldheart: Yellow tabby she-cat Brightkit: Yellow tabby she-cat Cloudfeather: Cream she-cat Apprentices: Flintpaw: Dark grey tom Palepaw: Small pale sandy tom Moonpaw: Grey tabby tom Foxpaw: Russet tom with a sharp muzzle Gingerpaw: Ginger tom with a sharp muzzle Mossypaw: Pale ginger she-cat Elders: Crowshade: Black tom with amber eyes, nick in one ear Raindrop: Blue-grey she-cat DawnClan Leader: Nightstar: Black tom with white specks Deputy: Willowpounce: Grey tabby she-cat Medicine cat(s): Snowcloud: White tom Warriors: Featherfall: Black tom with silver stripes Goldenshine: Golden tabby she-cat Waspclaw: Black and yellow tabby tom APPRENTICE, ICEPAW (blue-white tom) Dovefeather: Tawny brown she-cat Palefur: Light grey tom Swiftrunner: Light grey tom with long legs Whispersong: Light grey she-cat with large blue eyes Mistlefoot: Dark brown tabby she-cat Birchfur: Dark cream tom Sweetmist: Calico she-cat APPRENTICE, SQUIRRELPAW (grey she-cat) Dappleblaze: Tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat Oddeye: Scarred, one-eyed she-cat with a yellow tabby pelt Pinestrike: Dark brown tabby she-cat APPRENTICE, LINNETPAW (russet she-cat) Stormsky: Dark grey tom Poppyblaze: Dark ginger she-cat APPRENTICE, IVYPAW Wolfheart: Grey tabby tom with ragged fur and a white chest Yewswipe: Grey tabby tom with ragged fur Sedgefeather: Grey tabby she-cat with white stripes Queens/kits: Thistlestep: Fluffy grey she-cat with a white stripe down her back Nettlekit: Fluffy dark brown tom Willowkit: Sleek grey she-kit Elders: Briarfoot: Yellow tabby tom PROLOGUE The pale ginger she-cat with yellow dapples padded along the path to Highstones, alongside a silver, ragged-furred tom. The she-cat looked at the tom with wide, pained eyes. "Why did he have to die, Raggedtail?" Raggedtail dipped his head to her. "It was StarClan's decision. Flamestar's death was necessary, Spotteddawn." Spotteddawn let out a low growl. "It wasn't fair. He could have died bravely in battle against a fox, but he died of sickness." "I'm sure he's happy, up there." Raggedtail replied, gesturing to the sky and stars with his tail. Finally, they reached the Mothermouth. Spotteddawn looked around, before padding into the cave with Raggedtail right behind her. The darkness swallowed her up until they reached a beautiful, shining rock that could only be the Moonstone. Spotteddawn pressed her nose to it and closed her eyes. She awoke in a starry forest, where many cats surrounded her. "Spotteddawn," a sturdy cream tom purred, touching his muzzle to hers. "Dawnfoot!" Spotteddawn laughed. "I've missed you. Flamestar gave me my warrior name in honor of you!" Suddenly she grew solemn. "Your mate misses you so much. That fox ruined everything for her and your kits." Dawnfoot shook his head, and touched his nose on her head. "That is not important now. I give you this life for forgiveness. Do not judge people for past mistakes. Vengeance is wrong." A sharp jolt of pain shoot Spotteddawn. She shivered. A tawny brown tom stepped forward. "I am Jaystar, leader before Flamestar. I give you this life for perseverance." All of a sudden, life pulsed through Spotteddawn's paws. She was running, running, running... A small, wiry black-and-white she-kit stepped forward. Spotteddawn ducked down so the kit could reach her head. "I'm Poppykit, your mother's sister!" she squeaked. "I give you this life for love. Use it so all your Clanmates feel loved and happy!" Spotteddawn felt a rush of pain spread through her. She let out a yelp. Spotteddawn's sister stepped out from the crowd. The ginger she-cat's yellow eyes were filled with love. "Spotteddawn!" she cried happily. "It's so good to see you again... I'm Emberpaw, remember?" "How could I forget?" Spotteddawn replied happily as Emberpaw rested her nose on her head. "I give you this life for wisdom. Do not make mistakes that have life-threatening consequences." Spotteddawn gritted her teeth as a spasm of pain struck her again. A cream she-cat with brown flecks padded from the crowd. "My name is Seedstar. I was the first leader of DuskClan. I give you this life for courage. Do not be afraid. We are with you." I am strong, Spotteddawn told herself as agony tore at her. I have courage. Dawnfoot's kit, Darkkit, stillborn, stepped forward, his pink nose twitching. "I give you this life for hope. Never give up on the ones you love." Agony flowed through her veins. A grey dappled tom with white chest fur rested his muzzle on her head. "Tornstar." he mewed jauntily. "I give you this life for honouring traditions. Never forget the warrior code, and never tell anyone what happened tonight." A cold feeling rushed over Spotteddawn, but no pain. She blinked at the tom appreciatively. A tawny brown she-cat came forward. "I am Lightpaw, Raggedtail's former apprentice. I give you this life for friendship. Use it well in the darkest of times." Suddenly Spotteddawn was taken back to times with her mate, their tails twined, watching the sunset. She would never give up on him. Flamestar marched up to where she stood, his eyes full of gratitude and happiness. "Spotteddawn," he mewed. "You have travelled far, and you are to travel further. I give you this life for mentorship. A mentor's importance is phenomenal. Assign them well." A jolt of pain, weak this time, shot through Spotteddawn. Flamestar smiled. "I hail you by your new name, Spottedstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of DuskClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honour your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." "Spottedstar! Spottedstar! Spottedstar! Spottedstar!" Suddenly, the chants changed, and all Spottedstar heard was the chorus of ancient voices. "Remnants of a burned out fire must not be misled by a dappled sun, or havoc will be wreaked, blood will be spilled and poison shall be spread throughout the Clans..." Spottedstar woke up. Chapter 1: Ashkit Ashkit shook her sister from sleep. "Sunkit! Wake up!" Sunkit mumbled something that sounded like "iwashuntingamouse" and rolled away from her. "Sunkit! Spotteddawn's back from the StarCave!" she whined. Sunkit leaped to her feet immediately. "Did StarClan give her lives?" "Yes," came the voice of her mother, Lilyshine. "Call her Spottedstar, dear, and- oh, she's calling a meeting!" Ashkit could hear the voice of the leader from the nursery. "May all cats old enough to watch the sunset gather here!" "Can we go, Mama?" their brother, Barkkit mewed. "We're four moons old!" Ashkit nodded eagerly. Sunkit did too. "Ok, that's fine, but no further than just outside the nursery, now." The three kits turned to Cloudfeather, Brightkit and Marigoldheart. Brightkit was only two moons old, younger than the three of them, and she had never talked. Cloudfeather was expecting. She had moved into the nursery when Brightkit was born, and could kit any day now. "Are you coming, Brightkit?" asked Ashkit. Brightkit shook her head. Cloudfeather stood up and stretched, belly swinging below her. "I am," she mewed nonchalantly. Marigoldheart pressed against her. "Me too." she mewed firmly. The kits tumbled out of the nursery and sat, gazing up at their leader admiringly. It was dawn. The sun was on the rise, and the stars were just visible in the growing light. "Cats of DuskClan." the leader mewed calmly. "I have gathered you here so we may discuss our safety." Gasps whirled around the crowd. "Are we in danger?" Cloudfeather mewed wildly. Spottedstar bowed her head. "Yes. You see, while in the StarCave, I received a prophecy. I tell you this for the good of the Clan." She took a deep breath and spoke the words. "Remnants of a burned out fire must not be misled by a dappled sun, or havoc will be wreaked, blood will be spilled and poison shall be spread throughout the Clans..." Theories rippled around the Clan. One from Lilyshine could be heard above the others. "You're the burned out fire, Spottedstar! Flamestar's remnants! His last gift to the Clan!" Many echoes their agreement. Spottedstar nodded slowly. "And the dappled sun?" All eyes turned to the kits watching from the nursery entrance. Ashkit gulped, shooting a look at her siblings. Their faces reflected her own doubt. "Sunkit!" yowled a dark grey tabby she-cat with black spots, who, now Ashkit thought about it, sat on deputy rock. Barkkit growled at his sister. "What have you got planned? Going to murder us in our nests!" Sunkit looked shocked. "No, of course not!" Ashkit stepped in front of her, blood boiling with rage. "She's never done anything to hurt you! Why are you accusing her of this when you have no proof?!" Sunkit whimpered as angry cries rang out. "She's been caught!" yowled Spottedstar. "Her act kept us fooled for four moons, but not now! How long have you plotted the downfall of the Clans, Sunkit?" "D-d-dappled sun..." Sunkit whispered, eyes wide, twisting around to view the yellow dapples on her back. "No-no..." Ashkit head-butted her back into the nursery. Barkkit followed her, anger burning in his eyes. Lilyshine stormed up to her. "I need a word with your sister." she mewed grimly. Her mate, Darknight, followed her, face grim. Ashkit traipsed after them, feeling the heat of the Clan's glares on her back. Category:Fan Fiction